


Tailspin

by AnneAnna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A fluffy happy ending, Angst, Ben and Rose grew up as besties, Cheating but not Ben and Rey on Each other, Disability, Engagement, Gen, Jannah tells it like it is, Morning After Pill, POV Multiple, Pining, Poe Dameron is Regina George, Poor Ben, Poor Jessika Pava, Poor Rey, Pregnancy, Prejudice, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Happy Ending, Romance, Rose has the worst mother in the world, Sex during a rehearsal dinner, Soap Opera, Suicide attempt mentioned., Wedding, Zorii and Ben are cousins and it's sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnna/pseuds/AnneAnna
Summary: Tailspin - the act of losing emotional control and heading into a downward spiral.Friday October 23rd, 2020Rehearsal  Dinner for Benjamin Organa Solo and Roselyne Grace Tico.Chapter 1:  6:00 pm - 7:00 pm Ben Solo, The Besotted GroomChapter 2:  7:00 pm - 8:00 pm Armitage Hux, The Snarky Best ManChapter 3:  8:00 pm - 9:00 pm Poe Dameron, The Drunken GroomsmanChapter 4:  9:00 pm - 10:00 pm Rose Tico, The Blushing BrideChapter 5 10:00 pm - 11:00 pm Zorii Bliss Solo, The Sidelined PhotographerChapter 6: 11:00 pm- 12:00 am Rey Palpatine, The Sacrificial BridesmaidEpilogue: June 18, 2024 Ben Solo, The First Time FatherBen loves Rey. Rey loves Ben. Ben is marrying Rose who loves someone else. Rey is engaged  to Poe who is sleeping with Zorii. Armitage is in love with Zorii who loves Poe.  This night will be a catalyst to bring everyone's truth to light and everything will implode. But maybe, just maybe, the truth will give a few happy endings.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Zorii Bliss, Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker, Finn/Jannah (Star Wars), Kes Dameron/Amdilyn Holdo, Kes Dameron/Shara Bey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor Poe Dameron/Zorii Bliss, Minor Rey/Finn, Minor Rey/Poe Dameron, Minor Rose/Armitage Hux, Minor Rose/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rose Tico/Jessika Pava
Comments: 46
Kudos: 60





	1. 6:00 pm - 7:00 pm Ben Solo, The Besotted Groom

**Author's Note:**

> This is undeniably soap opera Reylo style. Enjoy!

Everything was perfect, the flowers were arranged, the tables already set, complete with the crystal settings imported from Italy and intricate candelabras. The room had the faint scent of vanilla as the candles burned in the twilight.  
Classical music was already playing and I could hear my mother chatting with the Minister.  
My Father was pouring a drink for Mr. Tico, toasting to a bright future. How ironic.

Rose was sitting with her sister and maid of honor Paige, her laughter ringing throughout our large dining room as she sipped on strawberry wine. I smiled at her from across the room and she smiled back. Neither one of us smiled from the heart.

Armitage, my best man was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him, casually chatting with my cousin Zorii who was stunning as usual, even in her TJ Max clothing amongst a sea of designer suits and dresses. Chances are, he wanted to bang her. My cousin was my deadbeat Uncle Chewie's kid, social outlier and often referred to as a "hoe or slut" by Rose's mother as well as many of the elite. My mother champion of human rights always maintained that those terms were extremely offensive. Zorii adored my mother, understandably so.

And Rey, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning Rey was sitting next to my other groomsman Poe, his engagement ring on her finger and his arm around her waist. Shara Dameron sat next to them preening. She'd wanted the Palpatine heiress as a daughter-in-law since Rey was discovered to be Palpatine's heir at the age of fifteen. Poe caressed Rey's skin on her back. Although I had no right, I inwardly growled at the sight. I remembered the night that I had tasted that skin and want to claim it was mine. Guilt flooded me mixed with resentment that I was in this position in the first place. But truly, I resented myself for making "Deathbed" promises that I now was forced to keep. My emotions had ensnared me into a lifelong vow.

The sweet smell of Tiramisu wafed into the dining room, a personal favorite of mine, I especially enjoyed the Belgium caramel liquor our chef used. My mother had insisted on Tiramisu because she knew. How? I wasn't sure.

I had never discussed relationship matters with my mother or father, we just didn't talk about those types of things, but I felt my mother's hesitancy towards this wedding all the same. Laura Tico on the other hand had married Rose and I off years ago.

Maybe my mother had noticed something the summer Rey was fifteen and had worked for my Father in his hanger, tinkering with engines and being an all around errand girl. She showed up, desperately needing a place to be over the summer, away from her lecherous foster father. My father, a retired Air Force Captain, adored the mechanically minded scruffian and paid her to just be.

I had already loved her since the first day she walked into my freshman Algebra class, impressing the teacher with her brain while being picked on by others for her worn clothing, three buns and general person. If only I had been brave enough to ask her out then, I could be marrying her tomorrow instead.

That was before she was the glamourous Rey Palapatine, all state Volleyball Champion and Coruscant High School "It Girl" and popular Armitage Hux's hot cousin. I had chatted with her every day in my father's hanger, discussing airplanes, Star Wars, and the social hardships of being a teenager. We bonded and she quickly became the subject of my fifteen year old brain's fantasies. Honestly, I still wanted so so much.

My father, fed up with seeing bruises on Rey's arm drew a line when she came in one day with a black eye and made the CPS report that changed Rey's life. Rey's DNA was taken by an overzealous healthcare worker and matched up with a missing person's report. Before Rey knew it she was catapulted into a life of luxury and privilege. Once Rey was a Palpatine she came to school dressed like a beauty queen. Guys who didn't even know she existed fell all over her. My gangly teenage body hadn't filled out and I shied away from her newfound popularity. Later she would tell me that my rejection was the most heartbreaking she would feel, no matter how many guys she liked. I saw her when she didn't want to be seen. Rey, who had never been allowed to join an athletic activity before, tried out for volleyball and shocked our skeptical faculty by making varsity as a sophomore. Rey became a star player, further cementing her popularity and bringing jock Finn Calrissian into her life. Finn and Rey were the nice popular jock couple that teachers loved. Rose and Rey even became friends at one point through AP classes which really threw me. They served on student council together, leading to their current friendship.

Maybe my mother knew that I loved Rey from the way every time I was around her, I would find my eyes wandering to her hazel eyes, her creamy skin, her chestnut locks and her perfect, perfect body. Once, I had been lucky to be with her - it had been an experience so unlike my almost sibling like attempts with Rose. There was pure passion and desire even though we knew we were betraying Rose and Poe. Every moment of our encounter was etched on my brain for the rest of my life.

Unfortunately, I was looking forward to a future with a kind, black haired and bright eyed girl who I had in a sense, dated since kindergarten. For Rose Tico and I were not just neighbours, we had been attached at the hip as soon as we could breath.

We played on the playground together, exchanged Valentine's Day cards so that our mailboxes wouldn't be empty. We french kissed together at age twelve because we just wanted to know what it was like. We watched every Science Fiction movie known to man and conquered every AP class in High School. We were the smart kids in high school with smart watches.

We were never picked on for three reasons. One, I was huge. Nobody wanted to mess with Ben Solo, I wasn't an athlete outside of fencing, but everyone knew I could lay out a kid faster than anything. Allan Snoke had once stolen Rose's backpack in fourth grade and I gave him such a beating that he needed stitches. No one ever physically messed with Rose or I after that.

Two, Rose was a spitfire. Nobody could mess with her mouth and few even tried. Bazine Netal, Resident Bitch of Coruscant Middle School had once made the mistake of posting several racist remarks against Rose on Instagram. Rose, being Rose, called a lawyer at the tender age of 11 and filed a hate crime report against Bazine that managed to fly around social media and got Bazine kicked off of the cheerleading squad.

Three, we were in the upper echelon of Coruscant Society and everyone wanted to be liked by the Solos and the Ticos. If we had been poorer, we would have been geeks, but we weren't, so we were King and Queen of the Academic Clique. Rose and I were many things, best friends, brother and sister, roommates even, just never ever, in love. We tried dating in High School and kept it up until our college days at Johns Hopkins. One night when we'd had too much to drink Rose confided in me that she'd fallen in love with someone her family would never approve of and she would never be able to give her heart to me. She asked that we keep dating until we were finished at Hopkins to keep her family happy. I confided then that the only girl I'd ever loved was taken and I wasn't interested in anyone else so why not. Rey and Poe were attending Penn State together and had started dating, leaving me heartbroken.

The night eight months ago when Rey and I had finally been honest with our feelings , I asked her why she never made a move towards me and her answer was simply "There was never any room to make one." Rose was a constant, always beside me.

If life had been fair, if the accident that paralyzed Rose Tico hadn't happened, well then, tomorrow would truly be the happiest day of my life. Instead, I stood in our dining room, counting the minutes until the guests arrived for the rehearsal dinner, knowing that tomorrow I would truly lose the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2: 7:00 pm - 8:00 pm Armitage Hux, The Snarky Best Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex in a bathroom is interrupted.

"You know Armie, I really really want to f-in kill Laura Tico," the beautiful Zorri complained to me over a martini. "I mean" she continued. " Aunt Leia asked me to be the photographer for tonight and tomorrow, a job that would really help my photography business take off while I'm freelancing, and she, " Zorii gestured to the offensive Mrs. Tico "has the gall to hire a professional photographer from New York, insisting that my 'hobby' was just not the thing." Zorii growled and added "It's not like I didn't just spent the past four years working with Uncle Ezra at the Maryland Institute of Art."  
It was a sore spot to Zorii that she had made it into college despite her deadbeat father's attitude and was still treated like shit by everyone except for the Solo - Bridger clan. And me, but I was desperately in love with her so that didn't really count.  
Zorri took another sip. "God I wish Ben wasn't marrying Rose, it's not that I don't like Rose, " Zorii clarified "It's just her mom is a bitch and there's such a weird vibe here. How do you feel about it considering you and Rose you know?" she peered at me.  
"Zorii", I hissed horrified, "Nobody is supposed to know about that - Ben doesn't even know." That would be great, just great. I really wasn't well liked by the Tico's anyway and I'm sure they'd love to know that I was the one to take their daughter's virginity as well as inadvertently being the cause of her losing the use of her legs. The guilt of her accident weighed on me like a ton of bricks.  
"Relax Armie", Zorri squeezed my thigh which I hated because it sent my lust spiraling " You and I always keep each other's secrets." Zorii gestured her head towards Poe.  
"You need to stop that Zorii", I told her for the billionth time - "Shara's never going to let him date you, much less marry you, plus Rey doesn't deserve it, not one bit."  
"I know Armie, but you can't help who you love." Zorii's voice broke. Wasn't that the truth.

*****  
Luke Bridger, Zorii and Ben's uncle interrupted us by calling us to take our places during the rehearsal. We were ushered into the back yard, a beautiful white tent was set up in the backyard of the Solo Estate with a stunning view of the Bay as a Backdrop. It was dark now but the gaslit lanterns in the tent provided plenty of light. The tent seated over four hundred, the guest list included local politicians, news anchors, townspeople and even a few Orioles players and their wives. Tico Industry had a partnership with UnderArmour and sponsored the team. 

Rose had actually been working with one of the team's freelance physical therapist's so that she would be able to walk down the aisle using crutches, a feat only Laura Tico would insist on. Laura was now overstepping the wedding planner and directing Ben where to stand.  
"Armitage- there you are! No shoe polish and your tie is all crooked!" Laura came up to me glaring and straightened my tie. I glanced towards Ben and he smirked. He was only too well aware of how bossy his future mother in law was. Laura has practically orchestrated this whole relationship from day one, nobody else ever had a chance with Ben or Rose.

I was actually planning on asking Rose out my junior year of high school. I found the feisty raven haired beauty adorable and needed a date to homecoming as Zorii was already taken.  
I casually mentioned this to Snap Wexley, one of my fellow Lacrosse teammates who snorted,' That ain't gonna happen man, just no way."  
"And why's that?" I demanded, I never had trouble getting dates and surely an academic like Rose would be thrilled to be with me.  
" Dude, Mrs. Tico." Snap sighed. "I had a crush on Rose in 7th grade and went over to her house. All we did was play a D&D game and the next thing you know, Mrs. Tico had called my mother and told me that I had led her daughter down a path of dark temptation and sinfulness and was not allowed back. The only guy ever allowed near Rose is Ben Solo." Snap shook his head.

Being seventeen and stupid I didn't follow Snap's advice. I was determined to win Rose, even if I had to do it the old fashioned way. Instead I went to the Tico's household with a bouquet of flowers and asked to see Mr. Tico. I could play the boy next door and ask for her father 's permission. Instead, I was ushered into the living room with Mrs. Tico, the epitome of a polished Stepford Wife, pearls and all.  
"These flowers are lovely Armitage, I assume they are for Rose?" She leaned over and sniffed the mixture of pink and yellow roses. I was very proud of the flowers, I thought they would be a nice touch.  
"Yes- I was wondering-" I started but Mrs. Tico put her hand up.  
"Let me be clear, Armitage, very clear," Mrs. Tico said, still smiling while using an all too sweet voice, "If you think that I will ever let Brendol Hux's bastard child within ten feet of my daughter, you have another thing coming. I don't care that your father ended up marrying your mother. You may be wealthy, but you can never wash that stain off of your bloodline, especially considering your mother's previous profession. Do you understand?"  
I was in shock. Nobody, and I mean nobody ever brought up my mother's escort career - I didn't even think anyone knew as my mother played the part of a Coruscant sociate so well.  
So I snatched my fifty dollar bouquet out of Mrs. Tico's hands and left the house with a huge slam to their front door, knocking the hypocritical welcome sign off the door. I had never been so humiliated in my life. I hated Mrs. Tico with a passion. Which is why six years later I did what I did, unknowingly setting off a chain of events that would change Rose's life forever. 

****  
We ran through the ceremony and were about to practice the final procession when I noticed that Poe was missing. Laura, as I called her now, tutted as we had a schedule to keep. Rey just shrugged her shoulders and offered to go look, when I noticed that Zorii was also missing. "Shit, I thought to myself- "Zorii really wouldn't be that stupid, would she?".  
"I'll go," I offered so Rey wouldn't.  
"Lovely Armitage, just hurry." Laura instructed.  
I went off into the house, frantically looking for anywhere that the two horney stupid idiots might find to copulate. Rey could not find out. After her heartbreak with Ben, this, this would kill her.  
And then, there in the third floor bathroom, Zorri's red dress was hiked up above her knees and Poe was completely in. Zorii had shame plastered all over her lovely face as the two realized I was standing there. Poe on the other hand, used the hand towel to clean off and pulled his fly up.  
I just didn't even have words but someone else did.  
"What the hell Dameron, are you doing to my cousin? And what the hell are you doing to Rey?' Ben's deep voice from behind me was laced with fury and his knuckles were gripped tightly ready to punch him.  
"What's it your concern Ben? If your cousin wants to hoe out to me let her." Zorii started with his cruel words, " And as for Rey, don't think you I don't know you tapped her that weekend last winter. You've been in love with her forever, just like you Armitage, love my cute little slut." Poe placed his arm around Zorii.  
I'm not exactly sure who went to attack Poe first, Ben, myself or Zorii, but by the end, the a** had a black eye and a broken nose. This night was going to implode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't mean to make Poe a jerk but his actions are much more purposeful than they appear. 
> 
> I will take full credit if an Armitage/Zorii fandom ever starts. They are both so beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3: 8:00pm-9:00pm Poe Dameron, The Drunken Groomsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bear to write because of Poe's previous behavior. His actions while inexcusable make a little more sense.  
> I also had to make this storyline somewhat plausible. Maybe I did maybe I didn't but folks here it is. 
> 
> I'm also alternating some of my tags as I think I've hidden some relationships too well!

I can honestly say that I had never seen Rey Palapatine so angry in her entire life. We were sitting in Ben Solo's parent's wine cellar with a bag of frozen peas against my cheek and a cloth compress for my nose to stop it from bleeding. I also had a glass of sherry to make everything more bearable. It was actually drink number four. I needed to stop or my mind would start to cave. And I needed, really needed to be on target tonight. 

Our dinners were beside us as Rey gingerly picked at her crabcakes and fingerling potatoes, passing over the asparagus. When Rey doesn't eat - you know her world has tilted. I figured that much out in the past eight months. 

We had been sent down here to talk by my mother who thought we just needed to work things out. My mother was relentless in making sure I kept Rey. Unfortunately for her, I had no intention of doing so.

"You knew, " Rey started her voice shaking with tears in her eyes "exactly how difficult this weekend would be for me and yet you still decided to screw Ben's cousin in the bathroom."

I couldn't blame her for her anger, not really but I felt detached. She was beautiful, feisty, kind hearted and unfortunately collateral damage for my actions. I had one goal this evening, one alone. To make sure that the wedding of Ben Organa Solo and Rose Grace Tico was completely and utterly demolished and Laura Tico utterly destroyed. I had enjoyed my time with Rey but at the end of day the plan had always been to make sure that she was unhinged this evening.

By unhinging Rey, I knew I was unhinging Ben, making my work much easier. Zorii was a good f*ck but also collateral damage and really as cruel as it sounds, I hoped my actions would help her realize what a jerk I truly am. Armitage would be more than happy to pick up the pieces.

Everybody thought that I was so damn oblivious to everything - but I knew everything - even the deepest darkest secrets that nobody wanted out.

Once upon a time my father met my mother. They were like many Coruscant high society couples, marrying for power not for love. My mother came from old money East Coast stock and a degree from Princeton. My father went to Penn State and was new money, his father owning a huge chemical factory that invaded the Coruscant Skyline.

It was a match made in hell. They barely tolerated each other, my mother finding my father's money didn't guild his common ways. My father found my mother a snob and condescending to his love of the Ravens, Shrimp and the Chesapeake Bay. My mother would rather tour Europe than visit Rehoboth, attend the Kennedy Center than catch a football game and loved Old Bay about as much as she enjoyed having her legs waxed. I was born out of obligation which is why within a month of my birth Amdilyn Holdo Pava entered our life.

Amdilyn was everything my mother was not, a free spirit, a protester, a champion for the downtrodden. She had met my father because she wanted to give him a piece of her mind about some of his policies at his chemical plant. My father was entranced by her fiery spirit and purple hair and made a choice that would have resounding effects. He took Amdilyn to bed. Ten months after I was born, Jessika Pava Dameron entered the world.

Obviously this was an embarrassment to my family. The secret had to be kept quiet because my mother refused to divorce my father and my father needed my mother's name to keep many of his business contacts. An arrangement was made and every summer for one month my Father would visit Rehoboth Beach and spend it with Amdilyn and Jessika.

For years this was hidden from me and I grew up as an only child, lonely in a hostile house with beautiful furnishings. I honestly thought that my Dad was on a business trip, but the summer I was ten my dad decided it was time for me to meet my sister. My mother threw a fit but my Dad reminded her that he was starting to make a name in business for himself and he could leave her if he really wanted too.

So I finally found a family after years of solitude. Jessika and I were instant friends, bonding over our mutual love of the ocean and all things outdoor in Maryland. Because Jessika got it. She got how screwed up our family was and the constant loneliness from not having two parents who loved each other. She understood having to live a lie and the hypocrisy of money. My Dad threw money at Amdilyn and Jessika, but it never made up for Jessika not having my dad there. I understood. 

And then one Summer, the Tico's visited Rehoboth. It was just for a day, for Laura Tico loved Rehoboth as much as my mother did but her daughters wanted a day at the beach and Laura would rather die than walk the boardwalk of Ocean City. I was sixteen at the time and I had no qualms about introducing Jessika to Rose and Paige although out of respect for my father I claimed she was a cousin. And that day Rose and Jessika fell in love.

Neither meant for it to happen and Jessika was far more comfortable than Rose. Jessika had a mom who embraced all of her while Rose's mother had mapped out her life plan since she was seven and it definitely did not include her daughter falling in love with another woman.

Jessika and Rose started to correspond and would secretly meet up from time to time. This continued for years with Rose always promising that someday they could work it out and really just be. Rose used her relationship with Ben as a cover, knowing that his heart was entangled elsewhere. 

Last fall the Tico Family discovered Rose's relationship with my sister, sending crashwaves through their delicate dance. Rose was given an ultimatum. Break up with Jessika while she finished college or the funds would be pulled. Jessika and Rose talked it out and decided that eight months apart was manageable because afterwards they had the rest of their lives.

But then Rey came to visit Hopkins for a weekend and everything fell apart. 

Rey and I were loosely dating at the time, although my mother made a huge deal of it. I was still seeing Zorii even though I knew I didn't love her enough to take any risks and at that point was still on the path to become a CEO for Dameron Industries. 

Jessika alone would be the one I would risk it all for.

Paige Tico had repeatedly suggested to Rose that she give hetersexuality one last shot to make her parents happy. Rose was fairly confident that her feelings wouldn't change but the pressure was relentless so Rose decided to try a one night stand with Hux. Rose felt guilty about this but as she and Jessika were technically on a break, she decided it wasn't the worst thing. They had given each other permission to see other people. After all the world thought she was with Ben. 

Hux attended Hopkins with Rose and Ben and Rose had known for a long time that she and Ben had no sexual chemistry. So Rose took Rey's visit as a chance to get Hux alone as she and Ben were always together. Rose was supposed to go to a fundraiser with Ben and asked Rey to go in her place, citing that she just didn't feel well. Rey and Ben who had danced around their feelings for years were thrilled to finally spend an evening together. 

Hux being the prick that he is, took Rose Tico up on the offer of a one night stand. Unfortunately he forgot his condoms and as Rose and Ben were not sexually active with each other, Rose was not on the pill. Rose, a runner, ran to the nearest CVS to purchase a Plan B. 

A drunk driver ran into Rose and she was flung across the highway, damaging her lower back and paralyzing her from the waist down. Ben rushed to the hospital and Laura Tico told Ben that he had a choice. He could marry her paralyzed daughter or she would pull the plug on any financial assistance for Rose for the road ahead, meaning that Rose would not be able to afford the life saving surgery she needed, much less physical therapy or any type of follow up care. Ben, Rose's best friend was trapped. If he had time to think, he could have called his parents or anyone who would have advised him. But in that moment when Rose needed everything he gave what he had. He would protect her and be there, no matter what the cost. Laura Tico had won. 

The engagement announcement had gone out before Rose was even out of the hospital. Rey felt that Ben had to take care of Rose - she had been in foster care and did not want to see Rose abandoned by her family. She urged Ben to stick by Rose's side.

And Jessika, Jessika was a wreck. The love of her life had been masterfully manipulated away from her by one awful stroke of fate. Jessika was so upset that she attempted suicide, and it was only by chance that I saved her. I vowed revenge on Laura Tico, Hux and anyone else who had hurt my sister. Ben had no idea about Jessika or Hux, nor did Rey, so my vengeance would be minimal there. But I did and I would very publically make sure that Laura Tico was going to pay. If my mother went down in the mix, all the better for it.

I took a swig of my brandy and turned to the ever sacrificial Rey, the brandy burning my throat even as I spoke

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm leaving, I've already texted someone to pick me up."

Jessika was on her way.


	4. Chapter 4:  9:00pm- 10:00pm Rose Tico, The Blushing Bride

It was ironic..Ben and I had been so close for so long but the closer we got to the wedding.. the further I felt that we were growing apart. 

Even as we ate our Tiramisu and Smith Island Cake that evening, we didn't touch and we didn't talk. We never laughed together anymore and when Ben talked to me.. all I felt was pity. I was getting married to someone because they felt sorry for me.  
And I absolutely hated it, almost as much as I hated myself. Everybody, and I mean everybody looked at me and saw my broken legs and not me.

And if there was one thing I couldn't stand it was pity. Unfortunately it was coming toward me in heavy doses. Soon after we finished our cake Ben stood up and walked over to talk to Finn. He didn't even tell me he was going, he just left. Our marriage was falling apart before it even started. 

So it was a bit of suprise when Jannah of all people plopped herself down next to me after he left and said in a whispher "Rose Tico - what the hell are you doing? This is seriously messed up!" 

Jannah, Rey and I had all been on student council together in high school. Jannah and I had several heated debates about restroom policy, vegan options and dress code. Jannah was the more liberal and I the more conservative. Rey ever the peacemaker always had to calm us down. Jannah was also currently in relationship with Finn who had parted on good terms with Rey. Finn's father was practically brothers with my future father in law and the volatile Jannah had somehow ended up as our guest book attendant.

"You know Jannah", I told her, taking a sip of punch ."This really isn't the time to question my life choices when I am getting married tomorrow." I really didn't need this. 

"I know Rose," Jannah said "But you're gay- why the hell are you marrying Ben? You do realize he isn't the only one who would help you right now. We all love you and would be glad to be there for you. You don't need to marry Ben for him to support you. We can all help you." 

There have been few moments in my life when I have generally been floored by someone. This was one of them. Jannah had literally taken my innermost secret and verbalized it leaving me feeling violated. 

"I mean, Rose it's 2020. Outside of your mother - no one literally cares. You shouldn't do this to yourself or to Ben. I figured you out in middle school, it was fairly obvious from the way you used to act around Kaydel before she moved. I don't think any different of you, I just want your happiness and Ben's." Jannah continued destroying my carefully constructed fantasy that my sexuality was invisible. 

I felt like telling her to f* off. I felt like punching her. And I felt very, very paranoid that someone would hear her. I looked around for my mother very relieved to see that she and Shara Dameron were chatting on the other side of the room.

Fortunately, a red eyed Rey came by our table at the moment. 

"Sorry Rose, it's been quite a night." Rey apologized. The first thing I noticed was the lack of ring on her finger. Great this was really going to make things even better between Ben and I. Not that I wanted Rey to be with Poe, because he was clearly an a**. 

Jannah noticed the absence of the ring too. "Rey please tell me I'm right and you dumped Poe? ' 

Rey sat down and exhaled "Yes" she answered, "I most definitely dumped Poe. Getting engaged to him was the stupidest choice I've ever made. "  
I was very well aware that Rey had only gotten engaged to let Ben know she'd be okay without him. Rey was moving on so I could be taken care, only like Ben, she'd gotten screwed in the process. I really was incredibly selfish. I didn't even want to think about Jessika. 

"Well at least one of us is using our brain. " Jannah replied, "Now we just need Rose here to come to terms with her sexuality before she screws her and Ben's life up."

Shit. Rey's jaw dropped and she looked rather startled at Jannah's proclamation. 

"And why would my future daughter in law need to do that?" asked Leia Organa who had come over without any of us noticing. At this point, I just needed to hide and find a place very, very far away from my mother. Because from the look on Leia Organa's face, all hell was going to break lose. 

"Jannah, Rey, could you give Rose and I a minute please? Leia asked. Jannah lead the shell shocked Rey away.

Leia sat down and surprised me by taking my hands in hers. "Rose, I can't even imagine what it would be like to grow up with Laura Tico as a mother. Ever since you were the little girl who came over to our house, I have tried to love you like my own." There were tears in Leia's eyes which meant there were tears in mine as well.  
"Han and I will fully support your recovery from this accident Rose, no matter what the financial and physical costs are," Leia continued, " we will also continue to support your friendship with Ben and you will always be welcome in our home, even if you are not welcome in your own " As much I really appreciated what she was saying, I could feel that the ball about to drop. 

"But Rose unless you can look me in the eye and tell me that you have romantic feelings for my son, I'm going to ask you to respect Ben as well yourself and call this marriage off." Leia's gentleness in this request was overwhelming. 

The tears really started to flow after that. I knew what I needed to do, for all of our sakes. 

All of a sudden, I heard a commotion. Leia and I both looked up to see Poe and Jessika Dameron at the entrance of the dining room. My heart fell to the floor for it had been months since I had seen Jessika. She looked breathtaking like always.

But then what happened next would be imprinted on my brain for the rest of my life. There were two federal marshals with Poe and Jessika who walked over to my mother and Shara Dameron. I suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

And before my very eyes they were both arrested for embezzling over 8 million dollars from their respective husbands' companies.  
My mother Laura Tico was headed to jail. My Dad started shouting until the Marshall threatened to arrest him. Kes Dameron just stood there nonchalantly.

Later we would find out that Poe was extremely suspicious of my mother's insistence on me marrying Ben Solo and decided to hire a private detective to look into my familiy's finances. He'd also overheard a conversation with his mother that suggested she might have a hand in it. After a few months of digging the embezzlement scheme was found, with Shara and my mother in Cahoots. The Solo family with all of their wealth, was the next target. Poe had agreed to testfy against his mother on the condition that both women were arrested tonight, publicly. 

The whole thing was surreal to me. I didn't even know what to feel. My mother had manipulated my life for so long that my sense of connection to her had long vanished. She had taught me the art of being cold to your heart.

Poe and Jessika stood there with incredibly smug faces. Neither had any lost love for Shara and most certainly not for my mother.

I though Jessika would approach me, acknowledge me, anything. But I might as well have been invisible and realized how much the past few months had really cost me.

I decided then and there that it was finally time to give back my ring.


	5. Chapter 5: 10:00pm  - 11:00pm  Zorri Bliss Solo, The Sidelined Photographer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic hasn't garnered a ton of attention and I don't know if it's the tags, the subject , the writing style or the fact that I'm a virtual unknown in a gigantic fandom base but I'm very appreciative of the comments that are coming. I am really having fun with this and it seems like some of you are too: Thank you!! This is wrapping up soon so I promise that the next chapter which is a Rey/POV will be full of lots of Reylo time.

Everything was pure and utter chaos. It was if someone had lit a flame and now everything was burning down. I was happy to stay away from the flames as much as possible and just surveyed the mess. 

Paige Tico was sitting on the floor, having a panic attack and my uncle Luke, a doctor had to calm her down with water and breathing exercises. "Breath in, breath out" was repeated about a million times. 

Rose's grandmother was screaming at Poe in Mandarin and hitting his arm with her purse. Poe just took it with his usual smirk, completely unrattled. It occurred to me that I had just been played by him tonight and it wasn't a nice feeling. We were done. He had used me to hurt Rey and hurt my cousin. 

Uncle Han was currently arguing with the minister who was about ready to just walk away from the wedding tomorrow. 

Aunt Leia and Rose were talking at the table in whispers, both of them crying. 

Kes Dameron looked entirely unconcerned while Mr. Tico was shouting on the phone to a lawyer. 

Rey was talking to Jannah in the corner, crying while Ben kept glancing at her. I could tell he wanted to talk to her by the way he kept turning himself in her direction. I felt like crying because Armitage was not talking to me, at all. I really hoped that my actions hadn't damaged our relationship.

All of a sudden, the mystery girl who was with Poe managed to still the room when she walked up to Armitage, and took her knee and slammed it into his crotch. He doubled over in pain. Rey rushed to him.

"That you bastard is for sleeping with my ex without a condom and getting her into this whole mess, " the girl yelled. "You never should have taken advantage of Rose and you could have at least taken her to the pharmacy. She only was hit because of your masucline stupidity!" You could literally hear a pin drop, even Paige had stilled. 

"And You," the girl turned to Rose, "Spent all those years saying that you loved me and wanted to be with me, yet you slept with him " she gestured to Hux accusingly "and are marrying him!" she pointed to a very, very quiet Ben. 

Well damn. 

"You never even gave me a chance Rose.,' The girl continued " We could have found a way to deal with your accident and your mother, you never gave me a choice to help save you! You shut me out because you were scared." The girl was crying now. Every eye was on her and Rose.  
Rose pushed herself up with her arms, precociously balancing on the arms of her chair. She was also crying. Shit I was gonna cry.  
"Jess, I'm sorry, you're right, you're so right, I was scared, I am scared but I do love you and I'm so sorry for being so horrible about it. I'm not marrying Ben, I can't. " Rose was a blubbering mess. 

I was starting to feel like I was intruding on a private moment. Ben had been staring at Rose this whole time but at her declaration he walked out of the room without a word. And I followed, just sensing somehow that it was the right thing to do. 

*****  
Ben walked down to the little dock his parents had overlooking the Chesapeake and sat with his legs hanging over the edge. I silently sat down next to him. 

We didn't talk for a few minutes but just stared at the water and the moonlight. There were a few homes on the other side of the bay and you could see the lights twinkling. When Ben and I were little, before he was besties with Rose, we would camp in this backyard and Uncle Han would fill our bellies with s'mores. We would then sit on this deck holding hands while Uncle Ezra would come and tell us scary stories about the creatures that lived in the bay.

It had been a long time since Ben and I had even hugged, but I took my hand and gently reached out to Ben. To my surprise he took it and squeezed it gently before letting it go. 

'I don't know what to do Zorii." he confessed.

"There are so many things that can apply to right now Solo, you are going to have to be specific." I told him lightly.

"I know what to do about Rose, " he clarified ,"I'm going to yell at her and forgive her and we'll go back to being friends, though maybe not best friends for awhile, we have some serious crap to work out. I'm talking about Rey." he sighed, "I really, really love her and I am afraid that I won't ever get her back. I never should have agreed to marry Rose - I should have called someone, anyone and I am sure we could have arranged care for Rose. I feel like I sacrificed everything." 

No kidding, I thought but kept my tongue. I had made plenty of my own stupid choices lately, well always. 

" I also felt incredibly guilty for sleeping with Rey while Rose was laying in the road injured," he continued and added "But I guess my guilt was very misplaced since Rose was seeing not one, but two people behind my back." Ben snorted.

"To be fair.' I interjected "Hux was a one time thing." 

Ben then turned to me, "What the hell are you doing with Poe when Hux so very clearly loves you?"  
I bit my lip. I knew Ben was right. Poe was the unattainable one who'd led me along for years. Hux was constant, never judging me for my mistakes and he'd punched Poe tonight for me as he uttered those cruel words. Hux had been to all of my photography shows in college while Poe hadn't been to one. We'd even gone looking for a space in town to set up a studio and Hux had offered to help get me started financially. I was very, very stupid. 

"I guess Ben." I answered honestly "Neither one of us is very good at communicating with the people we care about. In fact we're pretty terrible." Ben made a noise in agreement.  
I added " Maybe we should just be honest with them. I don't think there's any change of us getting a happy ending without that."

Ben sighed "I should have been honest with Rey when I was fifteen and she worked with my Dad. She became popular and I just thought I wasn't good enough. Then she dated Finn and Poe. She was my unattainable dream. Rose was well comfortable."

I snorted "Ben, the girls in high school used to talk about ways they could try to seduce you away from Rose, trust me Rey would have chosen you in an instant. You are just lucky no one showed up naked in your car - especially after our One Tree Hill binge fest." I thought about Bazine in particular with that statement. 

I couldn't see Ben's face, but I knew he was blushing. He was never very confident about his looks. 

"You know," he said suddenly, " neither one really has that much faith that someone would love us. How did we end up so screwed up Zorii?" 

"I don't know Solo, " I admitted " but I think we need to go back in there or we will really screw up any shot of a happy ending." It was time to face the music.

He stood up and grabbed my hand, helping me up.

"Let's go kiddo." he said. We silently walked back to the house, each with a purpose. 

And we walked back into the house. Ben went off to find Rey while I found Hux laying on a couch with an ice pack on his crotch and another martini in hand. 

"Do you need something Zorii?" he sighed. Because that was the nature of our relationship, I needed and he gave. "I'm not really in the mood to talk about this." he gestured with his free hand.

I took a deep breath and sat down on the floor next to the couch. I picked up his hand and entwined it in mine. He looked around as if he wasn't sure what was going on. 

"Yes Armitage, I need - I need you." I said and leaned over and brushed his lips with mine. 

Thank God he kissed me back. 


	6. 11:00pm  - 12:00am Rey Palpatine, The Sacrificial Bridesmaid

I needed to breathe. I felt suffocated by not only my emotions but the emotions of others and I didn't even have my car with me as I'd ridden with the Dameron family. Poe and his father had taken off while Jessika and Rose were still talking in the Solo's dining room. The two were rather cozy and I figured that with some work they might make it after all. 

It's amazing I had been with Poe for eight months and somehow the topic of his half sister had never came up. But Poe had never shared much except himself with other women apparently. I had a sneaking suspicion that Zorii and I would not be the last women he would string along.

I had gone down to the kitchen to grab some more Tiramisu for Armitage and I, hoping that if I bribed him with extra dessert he'd drive me home. Armitage could be moody at times. 

However upon entering the living room, I discovered Armie's arms around Zorii and both of them engaged in a deep kiss. I really wasn't surprised as Armitage had been following Zorii around like a puppy for years. 

I couldn't even find it in my heart to be angry with Zorii for sleeping with Poe. I knew she'd been played and I never really wanted anyone but Ben anyway.  
******

It had always been Ben from the first time I saw him in Algebra. But I was always convinced that he was in love with Rose and never could love me back. I spent years in High School pining which is why Finn and I finally broke up.

It was prom night and Finn had bought a hotel room for us. We were finally going to have sex. We were both virgins and not the type to sleep around. We figured sex on Prom night was a High School tradition. We may very well have done it too if Ben and Rose hadn't stepped onto the elevator as well. For Laura Tico had bought the two of them a room. 

There was something incredibly awkward about running into two people you know well and being aware that not only are they going to go have sex, but you are too. 

Ben at the time had looked a little startled to see me. I couldn't help but notice how awkward he and Rose were and that they only held hands, unlike us who had our arms around each other. This surprised me as I was pretty convinced that they had been sexually active with each other for years. 

Rose and I awkwardly smiled at each other and Ben and Finn did the whole guy nod thing. 

The whole ride up I couldn't but help think about how muscular Ben had gotten over the past year and wondered what he looked like under his tux. I felt really guilty about this as I was about to have sex with my boyfriend of two years for the first time. Seeing Rose in her beautiful off the shoulder red dress made me feel sick with envy.

We finally exited the elevator, but of course Ben and Rose also had a room on the 7th floor. Finn and I entered our room and I took note of the roses laid out on the bed, the view of the bay from our window and the giant flat screen. It was perfect, Finn had gone above and beyond. 

Finn bent down to kiss me and while I kissed him back, my heart wasn't into it. Finn incredibly perceptive, took a pause.

Finn looked at me for a long time and then took my hand.  
"Come on Peanut, let's go."  
and he started to drag me towards the door.

"What are you doing?" I was baffled. No teenage boy turns down sex.

"We are getting ice cream, and you Peanut", Finn looked me in the eyes, "Are not going to have sex with me because you feel like you have to." 

I couldn't protest, because Finn was spot on. My crush on Ben had ruined our night but at least Finn was a gentleman.

Ten minutes later we were seated at a Red Robin near the Hotel and looking over the shake menu. My heart took a leap when I noticed that Ben and Rose had entered, clearly having spent about as much time in their room as we did. I couldn't help but smile.

Finn looked at me and then at them. Ben did a double take when he saw us and then waved at us with a huge grin. I grinned back.

"Huh, I guess Jannah's right." Finn commented. 

"About?" I was confused. Finn and Jannah were good friends and I knew they talked a lot. I sometimes wondered if there was chemistry there.

"Just a few things, peanut."  
We broke up the next morning. I really couldn't blame him.  
******

It would be almost four years before I would share a hotel room with a man again and the next time circumstances would be wildly different. 

I was visiting Hux but it was the night of a charity event that Ben was required to attend for his school and Rose had pleaded with me to take her spot, the tickets were already bought. When I complained that I had nothing to wear she told me the dress wear was costumes as it was a fundraiser for a children's organization so I just needed to run to Party City and find something to match Ben's pirate costume. Unfortunately the only thing I could find was a very sexy fairy costume. 

After putting it on, I said to Rose.  
"This is only for children right, they aren't actually attending, because - " I gestured to my short skirt and cleavage on display, "this costume is a little on the slutty side." 

Rose rolled her eyes at me " I went last year, trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about." 

"And you have no problems with me going out with Ben like this? " Because if Ben were my boyfriend, I would never let him go out with another girl dressed the way I was. 

Rose took a breath and then let it out slowly. "Rey, you know how Ben and I each have our own room here in our apartment. "  
" Yeah." I replied I had thought that odd, I'd never pass up a chance to share a bed or a room with Ben.

"You can't tell anyone this, but " Rose began, "Ben and I are not dating. I mean we are but, we are breaking up once graduation hits. We aren't involved sexually and our relationship is just platonic." 

I was floored, absolutely floored. I really had no response. 

But what Rose said next startled me even more. 

" I'm just staying with Ben to keep my parents happy. Ben had had this infatuation with this girl who used to work in his Dad's hanger for years but he's never made a move because she always has a boyfriend. If you ask me he needs to move on, who really ends up with the person they like at fifteen?"

My heart stopped. Was it possible that after all these years Benjamin Organa Solo wanted me just like I wanted him? Rose unaware of the tailspin she'd created ushered me out of the apartment. 

Rose had planned to meet with Ben at the event due to his work schedule. I was nervous as hell due to my barely there costume as well as the information Rose had so casually dropped in my lap. I sat in the lobby of the hotel when Ben Solo walked in dressed like a Pirate. 

Ben Solo on a regular basis looked hot with his glasses, luscious lips and a luxurious mane of black hair.

Sans glasses, with eyeliner and his shirt open, he looked like sex on a stick. And he was staring at me, like he wanted to strip off my costume right then and there. 

I wanted to skip the function and find a room upstairs to oblige him.  
Instead I said, "I believe this is the part where you are supposed to offer me your arm Solo. Did Rose mention she wasn't feeling well so she asked me to go instead?"

He swallowed "No she, um failed to mention that to me." He offered me his arm, neither one of us taking our eyes off of each other.

We were seated for a dinner where we listened to several children's workers tell stories that were all too similar to mine, the stories were meant to inspire people to help. However as a young lady was shown with bruises on her face, I started to well up. 

Ben acutely aware of my past slipped his hand into mine and squeezed. I squeezed back but held onto his hand. He didn't let go either.

The stories were over soon but we were still holding hands, neither one of us wanted to loose contact. 

I was not as innocent as I had been in High School, having had a few failed hook ups in college but what I did next was uncharacteristically bold for me. 

My thought being "it's now or never" and I gently placed Ben's hand underneath my skirt and onto my thigh. I felt him still but then ever so gently start to move his hand upward, daring me to stop him, tracing his fingers along my skin. He went further and further until he gently tugged on my thong, pausing. 

On fire, I leaned into him and said " Rose explained your relationship to me, how it's not real. " 

"It isn't" he said, eyes on mine, his fingers still dancing outside my pants. 

"I thought you were dating Poe. Are you?" he demanded, leaning closer to my face. His lips had never been so close to mine. 

"We've been out a few times but there's no commitment and no sex." I said breathlessly looking at his lips.

"Rey," his voice was dangerously low "this is a hotel, would you like to get a room?" 

"Please." 

*****  
It would be three hours later that we would get a phone call from Union Memorial Hospital that Rose had been admitted after being hit by a car on her way to CVS. 

At the time we both believed that Rose had gone out to get medication because she wasn't feeling well. 

The guilt of not being there to fetch Rose's medicine would weigh on me for months. To find out it was a morning after pill after a night of sex with Armitage to prove to a point to her family was just a little much.  
*****  
I had decided to find Jannah and Finn when I entered the library and saw Ben. 

He didn't say a word, he just walked over to me, took the plates of cake from my hands and sat them down on an end table. He then gently placed his hands on my shoulders to look me straight in the eye. 

My heart was pounding. 

He spoke " Tonight I'm going to drive you home and I'm going to hug you and probably kiss your cheek and you're going to sleep off this awful evening." His words were sweet but disappointing. 

Thankfully he continued, "But then next week, after everything is a little clearer and loose ends are tied up I'm going to take you on a date with flowers and candles and everything I should have given you years ago". I swallowed hard. 

"We're going to go to the movies, to the theatre, to baseball games and to dinners with our families. And" his voice broke " we're going to fall in love and someday we'll have our own wedding where absolutely no one will come with any life altering secrets."

I gazed at him and gently stroked his lips with my thumb. 

"I have one issue with your plan Ben. "I said softly. 

He looked at me " Am I, am I presuming too much?" Disappointment clouded his voice. 

I stood on tiptoe, my lips merely inches from his. "No Solo, you're presuming too little if you think there's anyway you are not kissing me very throughly after that speech."

And Ben Solo gave me a kiss better than any bride would get on their wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my first completed fic has been published. Thank you again for joining me in this crazy little fic!! I'll be wrapping up my other fic soon I promise!  
> If you guys really want an epilogue to this let me know as well as who's POV you want.


	7. Epilogue: June 18, 2024 Ben Solo, The First Time Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this out in about an hour this morning while my kids were still asleep as I kinda already knew the direction I wanted this to go in so it was easy. Thank you again for all your Reylo loving. Enjoy!

"Rey, you really should have just ordered Dolly's online!" Armitage complained.

"Would you shut up Armitage! I'm trying to deliver a baby here!" Jannah yelled.

When Rey had shared with me the life changing news that I was going to be father I thought about many things, the smile on my parent's faces, Rey's beautiful body with a bump, taking our child to baseball games and crabbing, first words, first steps, kindergarten, graduation, but I never expected to find myself watching my baby being delivered forty miles south of the Bay Bridge by the side of the road. The traffic was absolutely horrendous and at a standstill for miles. Our journey to spend a few days in Ocean City so that Rey could fulfill her sweet tooth craving for popcorn had spiraled into a true Solo side show when Rey's water broke. 

Rey was eight and half months along with a little one. We were so excited about having a girl. Rey had graduated from College Park with her Master's of Social Work the previous Spring and was working at Kennedy Krieger so it had been a busy year. 

I had obtained my Physician's Assistant License from Hopkins and worked with my Uncle Luke in Coruscant. I didn't want the hours of a doctor but I still wanted to help people. Our family practice was so successful that we practically ran Dr. Snoke out of business. 

Rey and I had dated from October 2020 to Valentine's Day 2021 before we caved and got engaged. We already knew that marriage was the endgame, my mother and father had no qualms about this marriage. 

However, we hadn't tied the knot until this past Christmas because Rey had wanted to finish her degree without the stress of wedding planning. Besides Rey's morning sickness, our wedding was beautifully uneventful. 

Every day with Rey was just as I imagined, waking up with her in my arms every morning, puttering over coffee and making each other breakfast, clothing optional.

I was thrilled to hold her hand during the delivery even if I was slightly concerned that the circulation in my hand might cease.

Things had gone a little differently for Armitage and Zorii. Because Armitage obviously has issues with contraception and Zorii wasn't consistent with her birth control pills, they were now the parents of three year old twins, one boy and one girl, who were sitting on the grass blowing bubbles and watching Blue's Clues on an Ipad. Both had curly red hair.

Armitage and Zorii were happily married with Armitage still running his father's business and Zorii doing freelance photography. My mother watched their twins twice a week and Uncle Ezra once so Zorri had a nice mix of stay at home mom and working momma. 

Jannah, thank God, was finishing Medical school at University of Maryland and she was currently guiding Rey's breathing and pushing movements while Rey squeezed the life out of my hand. Jannah and Finn had held a simple civil ceremony with no wedding "fuss" as Jannah put it. Jannah and Finn decided they were definitely not having children although were happy to work with them. Finn was finishing his MS in School Counseling at Loyola. 

Jessika and Rose had moved to Seattle three years ago. They had decided to see a counselor together after the disastrous rehearsal dinner, both needing to work through a lot of parental issues. The therapist had suggested a fresh start for them both and Rose decided that she would go into Rehabilitation Counseling while Jess pursued a MFA in creative writing. They had a destination wedding in Florida. Paige Tico and Kes Dameron attended, Mr. Tico did not.

Mr. Tico actually left Coruscant after Shara and Laura were convicted and were sent to prison. He would faithfully visit his wife monthly. I don't think he ever realized that Shara and Laura had their own thing going on. 

Kes on the other hand divorced Shara and moved to Seattle so he could finally be part of Jessika's life on a regular basis. 

As Kes still had a significant amount of money to his name he ended up footing Rose's bills to everyone's surprise. Kes told Rose he would always be happy to take care of both of his daughters. He and Amdilyn carried on their relationship, sometimes together, sometimes apart.

Poe was still single and currently living in Portland working for the Portland Police Department as a detective. He was close enough to his family but had a life of his own. We really didn't talk to him.

Paige Tico decided to make a clean start and travel. Last time we heard she was using her nursing degree in Brazil and dating someone named Temmin, a pilot. 

So here we were, our first child being born on the Eastern Shore, surrounded by good friends and family. Rey gave a final push and Padme Kira Solo was born.

The End.


End file.
